The Soul Within
by Articallie
Summary: Bickslow is determined to win Lucy's heart. But so are Natsu, Sting and Gray, though they have a different approach to the Seith mage. Add in an immortal being, and well, things might get a bit crazy.
1. Heaven's Seal

Lucy was bored; there was no doubt about it. All of her closest friends were out on missions. Even Mira was out! This was odd, because she didn't go on missions much, but Master had asked her to go on one specifically. Kinana walked over to where Lucy sat and handed her a caramel milkshake.

"Thanks Kinana," Lucy smiled at her gratefully and handed her some Jewels to pay for her drink. Kinana smiled and headed over to serve another member across the hall. Lucy looked around again, her gaze lighting on the Raijinshuu, who were huddled around their usual table whispering to each other. Something about that seemed odd, so picking up her milkshake, Lucy walked to an empty table in the corner of the guild. It was as far away as possible to get from them without encroaching on other people or leaving the guild entirely.

Lucy pulled out a book and immersed herself within the world it portrayed to her. Occasionally she would look up from her book, to insert the straw into her mouth and take a sip of her milkshake, before delving back into the book once more. She was glad that she had decided to read in the guild. Although it was noisy, it wasn't as lonely as it was at home when her team were all out on missions. After reading for about an hour, Lucy was distracted from her book. The Seith mage, Bickslow, had just walked up to her, closely followed by Evergreen and Freed. Lucy blinked at them as they sat down opposite her.

"Um, hi?" Lucy said, in an awkward questioning way her eyebrows scrunching lightly in confusion. She had never really talked to them much other than the two times she had fought them. Once at fantasia festival, and then again at Tenroujima for the S-class exams.

"Hey there Cosplayer queen." 'queen, queen.' The little dolls echoed after their master. Evergreen and Freed also muttered a hello, but looked a bit embarrassed about something, Bickslow seemed to be the only relaxed one.

"What did you guys need?" Lucy asked she felt there was no point beating about the bush. They had come over to her, therefore the needed her for something.

"Well, we were wondering if maybe, you might want to go on a mission with us?" Freed asked as he finally looked up at Lucy. She blinked at them. They wanted _her_ to go on a mission with _them_? Weren't there plenty of other people to ask? Stronger people, who wouldn't hold them back?

"Eh? A mission? Which one?" Lucy asked she couldn't fathom why they would want her on a mission with them. Evergreen handed Lucy a piece of paper, which turned out to be an S-class request.

"This mission requires an S-class mage and a celestial mage, so will you come with Laxus and us?" Evergreen asked. Lucy read over the request.

_Celestial mage required_

_A rogue celestial spirit is terrorizing Gelrion town. It started five days ago. _

_Which spirit is unknown. _

_ Please help_

_Reward: 5,000,000 Jewels _

Lucy frowned as she stared at the request.

"I'll ask grandpa Crux for some more information about it. So, how are we splitting the reward?" Lucy asked, of course it was always the jewels that got Lucy interested.

"We each get 1,000,000." Laxus' gruff voice stated. Lucy looked around slightly startled, to see Laxus standing slightly to the side of the Raijinshuu.

"When are we heading out?" Lucy asked.

"Be at the train station in an hour." Laxus replied.

"Okay then, see you guys there." Lucy said as she left the guild. She was excited about getting to spend some more time with the Raijinshuu and Laxus.

~time skip to the station!~ (**AN: you don't really want to know every little detail about Lucy walking home and packing do you? Of course you don't, how boring!**)

Lucy was the second person to arrive at the station. Surprisingly Bickslow was the first. He handed her a train ticket as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks Bickslow." Lucy said with a small smile. "How long is the ride?"

"Three hours." Bickslow replied, as Evergreen walked up to the pair.

"Bickslow bought you a ticket?" Evergreen asked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"What of it, Ever?" Bickslow asked as his dolls flew lazily around him.

"Nothing," Evergreen said as she walked over to the ticket booth to get her own ticket, her fairy wings swishing slightly in the breeze. Lucy looked questioningly at Bickslow.

"You didn't buy anyone else a ticket?"

"No, we all get our own." Bickslow replied looking away from Lucy. Lucy blinked at him, but decided not to say anything about it, because Freed and Laxus arrived. They both wordlessly walked over to buy their own tickets, and then the two of them plus Evergreen came back to sit down next to Bickslow and Lucy.

A few silent minutes later the train arrived, and they all boarded after having their tickets checked. They found an empty booth, and Laxus and Freed sat on one side, with Laxus next to the window. Bickslow sat in the window seat opposite Laxus, with Lucy in between him and Evergreen. As soon as Laxus had sat down, he had turned up the volume on his sound pod and leant against the window, seemingly sleeping. That left the Raijinshuu plus Lucy to try and have some form of conversation. Lucy wasn't particularly paying attention, and soon found herself drifting to sleep on Bickslows' shoulder. Bickslow froze, his muscles tensing as he felt Lucy lean into him. Freed and Evergreen laughed softly as Bickslow cast them a 'what the hell do I do' look. Realising he would get no help from them; he hesitantly relaxed a little, allowing Lucy to sleep peacefully against his shoulder.

Three hours later, the train pulled into Gelrion station, and Lucy awoke with a jolt as the train's whistle sounded, and a voice informed them that they had now arrived. The five of them then exited the train, making sure to take their luggage.

The five of them soon reached the Mayor's office building. They were led into the office, by a reserved looking young woman and then introduced to the mayor. The Raijinshuu and Laxus let Lucy handle the talking, because she was the one who would know what to ask.

"When was the last attack? And how often are they occurring." Lucy started off with a question that needed answering first.

"Yesterday, at 3pm. The attacks have been happening for the past five days and always at 3pm. And they don't last for long, maybe ten minutes at maximum." The mayor replied.

"Right, that gives us three hours to set up a plan. Now, what does it look like?" The mayor frowned a little.

"Well, witnesses report seeing a large figure, but they don't remember anything else."

"Oh… what injuries and destruction were caused?"

"Half of the town has been demolished, but mostly the surrounding country side. And the people seem to have been burned."

"hmmm, alright then, We're going now, we will start the evacuation of the town."

"Eh? Evacuation? Will it be that dangerous?" The mayor asked. Lucy nodded her head.

"Better safe than sorry. Now, Let's get everyone out of here, they need to be gone within two hours." The mayor nodded and went to broadcast the evacuation announcement.

The five Mages left the mayors office to assist the evacuation and two hours later the town was empty, save for the five of them.

"What now Lucy?" Laxus asked.

"Well, we need to try and find where the so called spirit is arriving. That way we can put up a rune barrier and try to trap it or something."

"Right, well the east is the most heavily damaged, so we should start there." The five of them walked to the mostly demolished section of town. "Oh, and what did you mean by 'so called spirit'?" Laxus asked.

"I'm not convinced it's a spirit, grandpa Crux said something that has me worried." The five of them were questing through the area, and Lucy found a circle of blood the size of her fist. Realising that this was what grandpa Crux had informed her about, Lucy decided to have Freed make the barrier 200 metres squared. "Freed, can you make a barrier starting here and ending over there?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the area she had decided on.

"Of course." Freed quickly got to work, knowing that he didn't have too much time. Lucy walked so that she was inside the barrier and made sure that the other four stayed outside.

"Oi, Cosplayer queen, why do we have to stay outside?" Bickslow didn't like the idea of leaving Lucy alone in there with an unknown entity.

"It will be safer for you." Lucy replied to him.

"To hell with our safety! We should be in there helping you!" Bickslow yelled. The ensuing argument was cut short, when a large magical presence made itself known. A gold and silver magic circle appeared in the exact centre of the rune barrier. It started off the same size as the circle of blood and rapidly increased in size until it was almost 100 metres in diameter.

"Holy fuck!" Laxus exclaimed as he took a slight step back from the presence, the Raijinshuu had taken several steps back.

"Ahh, I thought so." Lucy said as she walked to the centre of the magic circle. "Laxus, you need to find the summoner. They should be somewhere within a three kilometre radius of here. Evergreen, you go with him; Bickslow and Freed stay with me." Lucy said, and Laxus and Evergreen took off, Laxus using his nose to sniff out the summoner.

Lucy stared at the magic circle and made a small cut on her finger using the small pocket knife she had taken to attaching to her key pouch.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Freed inquired as Lucy bent down to examine the magic circle.

"Just like Moustache Man." Lucy said, not replying to Freed as the magical pressure tripled. The three of them felt slightly crushed from the presence. Though it was worse for Lucy because she was actually inside the barrier, where as the others were slightly shielded by it. "Don't worry Freed, I know what I'm doing, I hope."

A Large figure emerged from the circle, rising up through Lucy. Which she found to be a rather disconcerting experience. It was cold, colder than Gray's ice, and yet at the same time, burned hotter than Natsu's fire. Lucy shuddered as she found herself standing within the immortal, as though it were a thought projection that she was standing in. Bickslow and Freed looked horrified as they could see Lucy standing in one of the translucent legs of the thing. It stood at roughly seven stories high though the details were hard to make out. There was a heavy mist about it, which prevented the two males from getting a good look at it.

Lucy stood rather calmly within as she waited for grandpa Crux to tell her when to begin. The thing stayed still in a non solid form as a loud shriek was heard, and a flash of lightning hit something a kilometre to the south of where she stood. Lucy hoped that it was Laxus taking out the summoner. The thing didn't move standing still as it waited. It was not yet 3pm, and Lucy suspected that it would not move until then.

There were several more shrieks and more lightning strikes, and about a minute before 3pm Laxus and Evergreen returned with the tied up and unconscious summoner.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Laxus yelled to the blonde, who ignored him; she was too intently focused on the magic that she was performing. The four of them could only watch as Lucy began to glow in silver and gold as the magic circle had done before. She then began to chant:

_The eighty eight stars do bind thee _

_And I too, do bind myself to you _

_We of the light command you of the dark_

_That you become one of the light_

_And that you do bind yourself to me_

_Open thy gate and heed my call_

**_Heaven's seal_**

The thing began to flicker as she chanted, and it shrank until it was the same size as Lucy. The glow around Lucy became brighter and brighter, and the Raijinshuu and Laxus had to close their eyes, thus they missed what happened next. The thing continued to flicker, and as Lucy finished her chant, it disappeared completely along with the bright glow. It was pulled inside Lucy, which caused her excruciating pain. The four of them looked to Lucy as she screamed out in pain. Freed hurriedly removed the rune barrier and the four of them raced over to Lucy. Lucy had by now, dropped to her knees and used one hand to smear the circle of blood so that nobody else could use it. She had used up a lot of magic and was almost completely out.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Bickslow asked, he was the first one to reach her and managed to catch her before she fell fully on to the ground. Lucy looked blearily up at Bickslow, who looked terribly worried even with his visor on.

"Just tired, used too much magic," Lucy mumbled as she fell asleep in Bickslow's arms.

"Damn it Cosplayer queen, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked the sleeping girl as he gently stroked her hair. The others blinked at Bickslow. Since when had he been so caring towards the celestial mage?

"Let's go tell everyone that the town is safe, Bickslow, you take Lucy back to the mayor's office and find her a couch or something." Laxus ordered and he, Evergreen and Freed went to get the towns people.

Bickslow carefully picked up the sleeping Lucy, and took her to the mayor's office. Once inside he looked around for a couch to put her on. There was one against the wall on the far side, away from the mayors' desk. Bickslow carefully laid Lucy upon it, and then sat on the floor next to her. He was ridiculously worried. Well, who wouldn't be if the person they liked was in the same state as Lucy?

About half an hour later, the mayor and the rest of Bickslow's team arrived at the mayor's office. The mayor thanked them all at least a million times, and even gave Lucy a celestial gate key as a bonus. She didn't know that though because she was still asleep. A little while later the group made their way to the train station to head back to Magnolia. Bickslow carried Lucy again, and Laxus bought everyone their train tickets.

The train soon arrived and the five of them settled down in the same arrangement as before. Three hours later, and Lucy was still asleep, so the four of them decided that it would be best to take her to the guild and have Wendy check on her condition. It was only 7pm and they hoped that Wendy would still be at the guild. They soon arrived, and everyone stopped as they walked through the doors.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled. "What happened?"

"She used up a lot of magic power. Wendy, do you think you could check on her condition?" Laxus asked the small dragon slayer. Wendy nodded her head immediately.

"Of course, follow me." Wendy then led Bickslow up to the infirmary with Carla as Laxus stoped everyone else form following, stating that 'Lucy needed to rest, and that they could see her when she wakes up.' Everyone begrudgingly went back to what they were doing, even though they were worried about their celestial mage.

"Why did Lucy use up so much magic, Laxus?" Master Makarov asked his grandson.

"She chanted some kind of weird spell; I don't know what happened it was too bright to see anything. But I'm amazed she is still alive. The magical presence of whatever that thing was, was absolutely huge, even I felt overwhelmed by it. I don't think I've ever met anything that strong; it must have been at least twice as strong as Acnologia. And I've got no idea how Lucy managed to get rid of it." Laxus' statement shocked the whole guild. They couldn't believe that Lucy had stopped something that powerful.

"I guess we will just have to wait for Lucy to wake up." Master Makarov stated, and everyone began to talk in hushed whispers.

Wendy and Bickslow had now been in with Lucy for almost an hour, which made everyone worried. But then the door opened revealing Wendy, Carla and Bickslow, who had rather reluctantly, been forced to leave Lucy. Everyone looked to them expectantly.

"Lucy is fine, she just needs to rest. You can see her in the morning." Wendy said with a smile as they all sighed with relief.

* * *

**AN: So,**** if you were wondering, Lucy doesn't send Laxus and Evergreen off straight away to deal with the summoner because someone who could summon a powerful entity like that, wouldn't be very easily defeated unless they had just performed a summoning that used up a lot of energy. Therefore she had them wait until it would be safer for them to take the summoner down. **

**Also, an entity of that kind needs to be commanded back by its summoner, so even if the summoner was killed, the immortal would still remain in the human world until someone else either sealed it within them as Lucy did, or sent it back to its own world. Oh, and even though they could have just threatened the summoner to send it back, someone insane enough to summon one would probably not be swayed by any kind of threat or torture and would die before they ended up sending it back.**

**Don't forget to vote for which pairings I should do in a couple of oneshots! **

**I also appreciate reviews! **


	2. Second Soul

Lucy groggily blinked her eyes open. She felt terrible; her whole body ached, despite Wendy's healing. She stared around what she now recognised to be the guild infirmary. A clock ticked away in a corner, indicating that it was 4am. Lucy groaned as she tried to sit up, but found that she just didn't have the strength. Stopping that thing yesterday had placed a lot of strain on her body.

"Lucy! You're awake!" A masculine voice exclaimed, it sounded incredibly relieved, and high pitched voices echoed 'awake, awake'.

"You called me Lucy?" Lucy was confused; he must have been very worried if he was actually calling her by her name. It was only the second time he had actually called her Lucy. The first time had been just before she passed out after completing the mission.

"Yeah Cosplayer queen, I was worried." Bickslow admitted. 'Worried, worried' the little dolls echoed. Lucy smiled weakly at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I snuck in. Wendy wouldn't let anyone see you after I carried you up here. She's also staying at your place with Natsu, Gray and Erza to make sure they don't sneak in." 'Sneak, sneak' echoed Bickslow's Babies.

"Wendy's going to be so annoyed at you when she finds out." Bickslow shrugged.

"It was worth it to see that you're awake." 'Worth it, worth it'. Lucy giggled at the dolls.

"Thanks for carrying me before Bickslow." Lucy said, a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"No worries Cosplayer queen. You should probably go back to sleep while you can. Everyone is going to pester you later." 'Pester, pester.'

"Alright, night Bickslow, and thanks for sneaking in." Lucy said with a smile as she let her eyelids drift closed.

"Good night Cosplayer queen." 'night, night'. Bickslow smiled as Lucy fell asleep. His dolls floated around him randomly, as he drifted off to sleep in the chair next to Lucy. His head falling into her mattress. Laxus, Freed and Evergreen had also snuck in, but went unnoticed by the two of them. Evergreen soon fell asleep in the chair on the opposite side of Lucy, her head also falling to Lucy's mattress. Freed sat next to Evergreen, his head lolling to one side as he murmured softly in his sleep. And Laxus stood next to the window, leaning against the wall, watching over the four of them as they slept. Laxus thought it was actually pretty funny that Bickslow had developed feelings for the celestial mage. And he wondered how Natsu, Gray and Sting would take that news. Eventually Laxus slept too, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, both legs stretched out in front of him.

When Wendy walked in at 7am to check on Lucy, she found that Laxus and the Raijinshuu had snuck in during the night. And after she did all that hard work trying to keep Team Natsu out, of course it just had to be someone else who would sneak in. Wendy let out a sigh, and began to check up on Lucy's condition. Healing her some more, and checking to see how much of her magic she had regained. Lucy had regained almost all her magic, but she would still be sore when she woke up. Wendy noticed that Bickslow's dolls were scattered over the floor, so she picked them up, and placed them on the bedside table next to where he was seated. Wendy then left, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Can we go in Wendy? Can we, can we, can we?" Natsu asked as he bounced up and down like an eager kid.

"Uh, well, Lucy is still asleep, and so are Laxus and the Raijinshuu."

"What! You let them in but not us!" Natsu whined.

"I didn't let them in, they snuck in while I was too busy trying to keep you lot out." Wendy huffed in annoyance. "You can go in once she wakes up, but not before!" Wendy stated firmly. Her patient needed rest, and though the Raijinshuu and Laxus might behave well enough to let Lucy sleep, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza certainly would not.

Bickslow woke up, and found himself in a chair next to Lucy, with Evergreen and Freed on the opposite side, and Laxus was slumped against the wall. He guessed that the others had broken in to check on her too. He shook his head slightly to clear away his sleepiness. It worked pretty well, because out of the corner of his eye, he caught something odd about Lucy's soul, which caused any trace of sleepiness to disappear. Bickslow stood up and leant over Lucy slightly and pressed one of his finger tips to her solar plexus. The spot was the same size as the circle of blood had been yesterday, about the size of Lucy's fist. It was a tiny bit darker than the rest of Lucy's soul.

Hurriedly, Bickslow woke Laxus, Freed and Evergreen, telling them to leave and send Master and Wendy in. Laxus looked like he was about to protest about being unceremoniously shoved out of the room, but something in Bickslow's eyes made him stop and do as he had been told. A few minutes later Wendy, Carla and Master Makarov appeared. The three of them seemed very worried.

"What's wrong Bickslow?" Master asked. Bickslow bit his lip, and although his face was hidden, worry could clearly be seen in every movement.

"I don't know, there's a spot on her soul, about the size of Lucy's fist that is a few shades darker than the rest of her soul. It was only by chance that I saw the slightly darkened spot. Another soul seems to have been attached to her own. Wendy, can you focus on this spot here," Bickslow pointed to Lucy's solar plexus. "And see if it's causing her pain, or if that part of her body is different or anything like that?" Wendy nodded and held her hands out over Lucy.

"I'll try." Carla watched Wendy worriedly.

"Do you know how another soul could have been attached to her?" Master asked.

"I don't remember the exact wording. But when Lucy cast that spell yesterday, she said something about binding and sealing whatever that thing was. I didn't see what happened to it yesterday, and I just assumed that she had sent it back to its own world. But it seems like she bound and sealed it into her own soul."

"Is something like that even possible?" Master couldn't even fathom something like that. Sure, he had seen a lot of weird things, but that just seemed impossible.

"Well, seen as Lucy did it following instructions, I can only assume that this isn't the first time a Celestial Spirit mage has done this." Bickslow replied. Master nodded his head.

"We will need to keep Lucy under observation, to make sure that the other soul isn't harming her in any way." Master said, already making plans in his head. Lucy stirred slightly as Wendy continued to check on her. One of her eyelids then cracked open, revealing a tired eye. The other was soon cracked open, and Lucy stared at the four of them blearily.

"Good morning Lucy." Wendy smiled as the blonde girl, who smiled back.

"Good morning Wendy, Carla, Bickslow, and Master? What are you doing here?"

"Morning Lucy." 'Morning, morning'

"Good morning Lucy. We were just wondering the nature of the spell you performed yesterday. Bickslow said that there is a second soul attached to your own…" Master Makarov said, and a look of understanding passed across Lucy's face.

"Oh, yeah, I had to bind the soul of that thing to mine; I didn't know the correct way to send it back so I had to bind it. Because even if you killed or knocked the summoner unconscious, the thing wouldn't be able to go back to its own world. I'm not really sure how it works, but I should be able to summon it forth from within myself, similar to how I summon a Celestial Spirit." Lucy explained.

"But what is it exactly?" Master Makarov asked.

"Well, I won't know which one until I summon it myself; I didn't get a good look at it yesterday. But it's one of the Greek Gods." There was silence as the four others in the room processed what Lucy had said.

"A WHAT?" Master Makarov yelled. The whole guild heard him and fell silent. Lucy laughed nervously.

"Yeah…"

"Ara~ Ara~ Hime, you don't know me? I'm hurt." A voice said. The five of them turned to face the bed next to Lucy's and found a girl sitting on the edge of the bed; she looked to be the same age as Lucy. She wore black jeans with a pair of boots, and a periwinkle blue turtleneck sweater. Her hair was neon green and went down to the small of her back. One of her eyes was blue, but the other was yellow, and both of them were slitted like cat's eyes. Lucy blinked at the girl.

"Um? I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lucy asked in a confused voice, her eyebrows scrunching lightly. The girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest which was slightly smaller than Lucy's.

"I am the Chthonian Goddess Hecate." The girl announced. Nobody knew what to say, so they all sat in relative silence for a while, even though the guild down below had become rowdy again. Hecate eventually broke the silence. "So, Hime, what are our plans for today?"

"Uh, well, I was just going to hang around the guild for a while with my friends…" Lucy trailed off but then thought of something. "Hang on, if you're a Goddess, how come you look like that?"

"What? Did you expect me to wear a toga and sandals, and have boring mouse brown hair?" Hecate asked.

"Uh, well, yeah, I kind of did. And how come you're smaller now? You were like seven stories high before and your magical presence was near crushing me."

"Hime, you didn't just bind our souls together, you sealed me too. Therefore you shrunk me down, and reduced my magical power, I know have about a fifth of my magical power. Hmm, I suppose I should go back into your soul now. Bye Hime." Hecate waved and then disappeared. Lucy felt a warm glowing feeling inside her as the Goddess returned to her soul.

"Uh… that was strange." Bickslow said. 'Strange, strange'. Master nodded in agreement. They sat in silence thinking about the Goddess for a moment.

"Lucy, do you want to go down stairs?" Wendy asked, breaking them from their thoughts.

"Yep, I'll head on down." Lucy said as she swung her legs out of bed. She slowly stood up, and stretched her arms a little. "Wendy, you did a great job! Thank you so much!"

"No worries Lucy," The little bluenette replied. The five of them then headed out into the main guild, where they were bombarded with questions, and Lucy was bombarded with hugs.

Sting was currently in the guild too, and he along with Natsu and Gray were amongst the first to hug Lucy. Sting had arrived in hopes of fighting Natsu and Gray for Lucy and then winning her over only to find that she had been injured. Rogue, Frosch and Lector had also accompanied the light dragon slayer.

Once everyone had assured that Lucy was fine and dandy the majority went back to their usual doings. However the dragon slayers, who had heard the conversation up in the infirmary were very curious as to what had happened. The six dragon slayers sat in a group with the Raijinshuu, Levy, Lucy, Gray, Erza and the Exceeds around one of the tables in the guildhall.

"That girl, Hecate, is she really a Goddess?" Laxus asked. Lucy nodded in reply, and felt a consciousness brush against her own. _'Well of course I am!'_ Hecate's voice fumed inside Lucy's head.

"Yeah, she is. Do you want to meet her?" Before Lucy had even finished speaking a girl was standing behind her with her arms draped around Lucy in a hug.

"Oh! The cute one's here!" Hecate exclaimed happily as in image of Gajeel filled Lucy's mind.

"Eh? Gajeel? The cute one? What?" Lucy asked, confused by the sudden mental picture.

"Sorry Hime, I should have explained. Now that our souls are linked our minds are too. So we can communicate via telepathy, just like with your spirits."

"Oh." Lucy said, this whole thing was a little confusing.

"You don't really look much like a Goddess." Laxus said frowning at Hecate's clothing, hair and eyes.

"Just because I'm a Goddess doesn't mean I have to dress in those dowdy togas and sandals," Hecate huffed.

"You've also shrunk." Laxus stated. Hecate narrowed her eyes.

"So what? Just because you have size issues doesn't mean that I do." Hecate stated as she hugged Lucy tighter. "Hime, what are your friends' names?"

"That's Wendy, Carla, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Sting, Lector, Frosch, and Rogue." Lucy Listed starting with Wendy who sat on her left and finishing with Rogue who was on her right.

"It is nice to meet you friends of Hime. I am the Chthonian Goddess Hecate." Hecate released Lucy from the hug to give a small bow and then returned to hugging Lucy from behind. Everyone gave some form of greeting back to her.

Soon Gray, Natsu and Sting got bored of talking and decided to fight, as usual. Though nobody really understood why, it was just what they did. Mira had a theory that they fought over Lucy, but Lucy thought it was a preposterous idea. And of course, Mira's theory was spot on. The rest of the guild was eventually dragged into their brawl, and Lucy and Hecate decided that it was time to escape before they got knocked unconscious.

The duo quickly made their way back to Lucy's apartment. By now it was nearly 6pm, and the girls decided on making some food.

"Um, Hecate, this may seem a bit rude, but do you eat?" Lucy asked nervously not wanting to upset the Goddess.

"Yes, but it isn't really a necessity as it is with you humans, it's more because I like to." Hecate replied. Lucy nodded, and the two of them started to prepare some pasta and bolognaise sauce. The two chatted amiably as they cooked then ate. Mostly they talked about things that had happened in the past, but Hecate also informed Lucy about their binding.

Apparently even if Hecate were to be fatally wounded she would not die, only if Lucy died, would she be able to die. They also shared the majority of their powers, therefore, Hecate could summon Lucy's spirits and they would obey her as if she was their master, and Lucy could use the spells that Hecate knew. They could talk to each other with telepathy both when Hecate was part of Lucy's soul, and when she had physical form. There was no specific phrase needed to summon Hecate forth, all Lucy needed to do was think and Hecate would appear. Hecate could also summon herself, as Lucy's spirits sometimes did. However even though Hecate and Lucy were linked by their souls, Hecate did not use up any of Lucy's magic power when she was in her physical form whether she had been summoned by Lucy or had come out on her own. Hecate also did not become sick if she stayed in the human world for a long time, and had no need to return to Lucy's soul for her magic to replenish. It would replenish just as it did for any other mage, through a decent rest.

The two girls eventually fell into a peaceful sleep on Lucy's bed. Lucy lay on her back with one arm around Hecate's shoulders. And Hecate using Lucy's ample chest as a pillow, with her arms wrapped around Lucy.

* * *

**AN: Originally Hecate was going to be your stereotypical toga wearing Goddess. To hell with stereotypes! **

**Oh yea, and the reason that Hecate has one yellow eye and one blue eye is because felt like it, heterochromia looks pretty, and I was to lazy to think up some other reason :P **

**Also, please be sure to vote for which oneshot pairings you would like! **


	3. Everyone's Got Excuses

Hecate P.O.V.

As I woke up, I kept my eyes closed and stretched languidly, then snuggled into my pillow more. _Wait, this doesn't seem right… Where am I? _I cracked an eyelid open and realised that my 'pillow' was actually a girl's chest. Everything then came back to me. Being summoned by that pesky little harlot of a human to destroy some town, for some ridiculous grudge. I didn't even put much effort into it, and then the human would send my back to my own world when they got fed up with me not doing what I was told. Then on the fifth day, or was it the sixth? I don't know, I'm not particularly fussed on knowing the time. Anyway then Lucy Heartfilia, who I deemed Hime as her spirits do, showed up and pulled me inside her soul, binding me to her.

I snuggled into Hime's boobs more. They were really soft. No wonder those three idiots were chasing after her. Then there was that other one. I think he was a Seith mage. He's chasing after Lucy too, but he seems to have a better approach than the other three. Honestly, how does bashing each other up make a girl like you? I doubt any of those three would have the balls to ask Hime out anyway. They are far to engrossed in fighting each other for her to actually realise that even if they win against the others, it doesn't mean that Hime will chose them. What idiot boys.

I stretched again and finally got up off Hime. Damn, she was just too comfortable. Suddenly a brilliant idea dawned on me. I could cuddle Hime all day and make those idiot boys jealous! But first, breakfast! I made my way over to Lucy's kitchen and searched through her fridge. She has an awful lot of food in here for one person. Then I remembered something about her teammates sneaking in. I suppose most of this food is for them. After cooking for a while, I decided to wake up Hime.

"Hime!" I called as I shook her gently. "Hime, breakfast is nearly ready." Hime groaned and rolled over muttering something like 'why do people always have to break in?' I rolled my eyes at her and yanked the covers off of her. "Hime, breakfast will get cold." I said as I walked back to the kitchen to plate up the pancakes and bacon. Hime stumbled over to the table and I placed her food down in front of her.

"Good morning Hime." I smiled at her warmly.

"Moring Hecate." Hime greeted me as she dug into her food. We ate in silence, and then Hime went to go have a shower as I washed up the dishes.

I lounged around as I waited for Hime to finish her shower. She soon stepped out of the bathroom wearing a cute light blue turtleneck shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and a pair of olive green skinny jeans. I raised an eyebrow at her; she normally wore more revealing clothes.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked and Lucy nodded her head.

"Yea, I want to head to Blue Pegasus to see Hibiki." An image of Hibiki flashed into my mind, and I wondered if Hime was interested in him. But from what I had seen of him in her memories he was a huge flirt.

"One of the Trimens? Why would you want to see that flirt?" I asked confused.

"I want to know what he knows about this whole soul linking thing we did. I know that he probably won't know as much about it as you and Crux, but I still want to find out if he knows anything." Hime said, and I nodded my understanding. It would be useful to know how much others knew about 'Heavens Seal'.

"I see, well, I seem to have suddenly developed an illness! I'll just have to stay with your soul and not meet them. What a shame." I said, there was no way I was dealing with flirts. Nor that god awful Ichiya fellow. _Eww_. I shuddered at the thought of meeting him. "Oh, and your getting an escort, I'm not letting you see those moronic flirts by yourself."

"I'll take my tea-" Hime stopped talking suddenly. "Actually no. I couldn't do something so cruel to Erza." I didn't need more explanation than that. Ichiya was clearly obsessed with Erza, and the poor girl would probably die of horror if she had to see him again.

"Why don't you take the Raijinshuu then? I'm sure they'd be happy to help." Hime tilted her head slightly as she thought about it.

"I don't want to impose on them… but I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask them. I'll still ask Natsu and Gray fir- Oh what am I saying? Pretty much everyone is terrified of Master Bob. Damn. Nobody is going to want to go with me." Hime sent me an image of Master Bob, and I shuddered, yea, not many people would be brave enough to go.

"Well anyway Hime, I'm going to return to your soul, call me out when we get back from Blue Pegasus." I said as I waved and dissolved into sparkles. I didn't have to do the sparkles, but it was fun.

"Bye Hecate!" Lucy called after me as I went back to Lucy's soul. It was actually quite nice here attached to Lucy's soul. I stayed in a pale blue and silver room, which had a bed and several Lacrima screens in it; there was also a fridge and a table with a couple of chairs. A writing desk stood in one corner of the room on the opposite side to the door that would lead me out of Lucy's soul and into the real world. There was also a bathroom next to the closet. All in all, it was quite a homely place. I even had pictures of me and some of the other Gods and Goddesses around the room.

I flopped onto my king sized bed and activated the Lacrima TV and flicked through the channels until I got to the kids channel. Damn I loved the Teletubbies. I mean, TV's in their stomachs. How cool is that? I had a slight obsession with children's shows. They were just so amusing. I continued to watch the Teletubbies as I sensed Hime entering the guild.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

I walked into the guild, already searching out the familiar faces of my Nakama. Many people greeted me and I happily greeted them back. There was suddenly an image of the Teletubbies in my head. _No, Hecate couldn't be. Oh my God, she IS! She's watching the Teletubbies!_ God this was weird. Hecate was currently inside my soul watching Lacrima TV. That just seemed so wrong. How did that even work anyway? Was she in like a room or something?

Apparently Hecate heard my thoughts, as she sent me a picture of where she currently was. Damn, I really was a weirdo. I had a room in my soul! Did other people have them? Or was it just because I had bound Hecate to me? I shook my head of the thoughts, and decided to focus on finding somebody to go with me to Blue Pegasus.

"Hey Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy." I smiled as I saw my team mates; they all greeted me back warmly. "I was wondering if you guys would do me a favour?" I asked tentatively. They would probably say no, but if I didn't at least ask they would probably be offended or something.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked, his toothy grin beaming at me.

"Well, I wanted to go to see Hibiki, and ask if he had any information about 'Heavens Seal' in his archive. And I was wondering if you guys would want to come with me." Happy snickered as the three others paled at the thought of going to Blue Pegasus.

"Uh, you know what Lucy, I think I'm too sick to go." Erza said, as she scurried away to hide, shuddering in horror at the thought of Ichiya and Nichiya. I couldn't blame her.

"We can't go, right Gray? We're very busy." Natsu said shuddering at the thought of Master Bob.

"Yeah, that's right! Very busy." Gray chimed in. I raised an eyebrow at their unconvincing act.

"Okay, I'll go ask someone else." I said, and then wandered off to see if anyone else would go with me. Apparently everyone was sick or busy. Which was pretty stupid really, they could have just said they didn't want to go; there was no need to put on the act. I had pretty much given up on finding someone to go with when I was Bickslow walk into the guild, accompanied by his babies. _'Ask Bickslow.'_ I heard Hecate say in my mind. I nodded my head, and headed over to where he stood just inside the doors.

"Ne Bickslow could I ask you a favour?"

"Sure thing, Cosplayer queen, what do you need?" Bickslow asked. 'Sure, sure' his souls echoed.

"Well, I was wondering if you would accompany me to Blue Pegasus? I want to talk to Hibiki, and find out how much he knows about 'Heavens Seal' and I don't want to be around those flirts by myself, but everyone else is 'sick' or 'busy'. So would you come with me?" Bickslow looked slightly pale at the thought of Master Bob, but then his stance took on determination. And I knew that even though I couldn't see his eyes, they were determined too.

"I'll go with you Cosplayer queen; I'm not leaving you alone with all those ridiculous flirts." 'Flirts, flirts.' He said as he wriggled his tongue at me, his earlier seriousness forgotten.

"Thanks Bickslow." I said with a smile.

"I'll go with you too, Lushy!" Happy declared as he floated down next to me, successfully scaring the hell out of me. He probably just wanted to fly around annoying me by saying that everyone 'lllllliked' each other.

"Awh, thanks Happy." I smiled at the blue cat.

"Oi! I'm going too!" Gray and Natsu yelled at the same time, as neither of them wanted me to be alone with Bickslow, but they just ended up in another brawl about not copying each other. _'Stupid boys, don't interrupt Hime's time with Bickslow!'_ I heard Hecate fume in my head, which surprised me. _I don't mind them coming with us._ I thought.

"Oh no you're not," Hecate said as she popped up next to us, shocking Natsu and Gray out of their fight. Her arms were folded across her chest covering up the words 'hate is but a game' that were written in white on her black t-shirt.

"Eh? Why?" I asked confused.

"They're busy, they can't go." Hecate said, and I remembered that they had indeed pretended to be busy to they wouldn't have to see Master Bob.

"Oh, right, you guys were busy." _'Hime, you head off, and I'll keep them here.' _I heard Hecate say in my mind. _Alright, don't fight with them too much._ I replied to her. "Come on Bickslow, Happy, let's go now." I said, turning my back on the two boys who had begun to bicker with Hecate about whether they could go or not.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed gleefully.

"Okay then." 'Okay, okay.' Bickslow stated and the three of us walked towards the doors, leaving the now brawling trio behind.

"Bye Mina!" We called, as I opened the doors to head out.

"Bye." Some of the guild members responded. The three of us headed towards the train station, eager to get to Blue Pegasus so that we could get it over with and then leave again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait, and the boringness of this chapter. Please don't send Erza to punish me!**

**Erza: I will definitely punish you! *chases with swords* **

**Me: KYAAAAAAA! Save me! *runs away***

**Remember to vote on which oneshot pairings you would like! The poll closes at the end of the month!**


	4. Too Many Souls

Normal P.O.V.

Bickslow, Lucy and Happy were on the train to Blue Pegasus. The three of them were just lazing around in their seats opposite each other, Happy was on Lucy's lap, when suddenly Bickslow jerked his head up from where it had been leaning against the window.

"Shit! I was meant to give you this before Cosplayer Queen." Bickslow said as he leaned over slightly and deposited a small item into Lucy waiting palm. "The Mayor of Gelrion added it in because you did such a good job. I totally forgot I had it." 'forgot, forgot.' The five totems chanted as they spun lazily around. Lucy stared at the key in her hand. It was a simply shaped silver key, with a picture of a dolphin on it.

"Oh! It's Delphinus! I remember, he played an instrument when we went to the party in the spirit world that cost us three months of training time before the GMG."

"That guy was weird!" Happy chimed in.

"What does he look like?" Bickslow asked.

"Er, well, like a dolphin wearing the top half of a suit and jacket with a cravat. He also had three fingered paws, kind of like Plue's, instead of fins." Lucy said. Bickslow blinked, though Lucy of course couldn't tell because he was wearing a visor.

"That's really cool." 'Cool, cool!"

"Dear Mavis, you're starting to sound like that reporter!" Lucy said with a shriek of laughter. Happy, Bickslow and his 'Babies' joined in too.

The train speaker system interrupted their fit of giggles when it announced that they had arrived. The three mages and five dolls quickly scampered off the train, keen to get to blue Pegasus and talk to Hibiki. Lucy was looking forward to seeing her friends again, even if they were all flirts, it was still nice to see them. There was a rustling in the bushes to the side, and the Trimens and Ichiya jumped out and landed before the trio.

"Such wonderful perfume! But not as good as Erza's." Ichiya said as he struck one of his weird poses. Behind him the Trimens copied his pose. "But you! You have terrible perfume!" Ichiya pointed to Bickslow who promptly told him to get stuffed.

"Uh, hi?" Lucy said as the Trimens surrounded her, giving her weird compliments. They then dragged her off into the guild as Happy and Bickslow followed.

Once they were in the guild the Trimens dragged Lucy over to the bar near Master Bob and sat her down on one of the stools. Master Bob quickly made his way to Bickslow and wrapped him in a hug, cooing into his ear about how cute he was even with his visor. Bickslow paled and tried to get Lucy to help him, which failed miserably as Lucy was currently trying to get him to help her get away from the boys. Happy flew around above everyone, doing exactly as Lucy predicted, chirruping about how everyone llllllliked everyone else.

"Um, would I be able to talk with Hibiki and Bickslow in private?" Lucy asked.

"I knew my charms would persuade you to my side." Hibiki crowed triumphantly with a wink.

"Actually I need to find out some information from you." Lucy said her face deadpanned. Hibiki cried anime style, mumbling something about the harsh realities of life. Master Bob reluctantly let go of Bickslow and he, Hibiki, Happy and Lucy headed to one of the back rooms of the guild where they could talk in private. Hibiki shut the door behind them and they all made their way to the chairs around a small table.

"What did you need to know Lucy?" Hibiki asked once the four of them were seated.

"Have you heard of a spell called Heavens Seal?" Lucy asked. Hibiki frowned and conjured his archive screen before him, then began typing rapidly.

"I have a little information on it, but not much, why?" Hibiki asked as his frown deepened.

"Well, I've used the spell, and I wanted to know how much you know about it, or if there is much public information on the spell. I also want to know what you know about summoning Gods and Goddesses using the blood seals."

"Lucy, you didn't summon a God or Goddess just to use Heavens Seal did you?"

"Of course not! I had to use it on a mission." Hibiki nodded his head and did some more typing.

"That's a relief! Because the spell doesn't work properly if you summon the God or Goddess yourself then attempt to seal them to yourself. There are a lot of complex blood rituals that you would need to complete if you did."

"Oh," was all Lucy could reply with.

"You wanted to know about the public information right?" Hibiki asked and Lucy nodded. "Right, well, there isn't a lot really, I've only found the one book on it, and it was badly damaged, there was only one page on Heavens Seal and blood seal summoning that was legible. It mentioned the proper way to perform Heavens Seal, and talked a bit about the importance of the cut on the finger to allow the soul entrance into the body. It also mentioned needing to smear the blood seal with the blood from your hand to render the seal useless. You did do that didn't you?" Hibiki asked to which he received another nod. "There was also a little bit on making the blood seals, there wasn't much specific detail on the writing of them, but there was some information on the preparation of the blood used to make the seal. It's very complicated, and involves mixing your own blood with several other things whilst performing certain rituals, but it didn't say what the rituals were. That was all I managed to find out because as I said, the book was badly damaged."

"I see, thanks for your help Hibiki. We should get goin-" Lucy clutched her hands to her head. "No! No, stop! Get out!" Lucy curled in on herself as though trying to stop an intense pain.

"Lucy!" Bickslow exclaimed as he leapt out of his chair to catch Lucy before she hit the ground.

"Shit! What's happening?" Hibiki asked confused and worried. Lucy wasn't paying attention to Bickslow or Hibiki. She was more worried about why Natsu and Gray were suddenly in her soul.

"Ahhhh! No! it hurts!" Lucy passed out, her body going limp in Bickslow s arms.

"Fuck, this is not good. Where's your infirmary?" Bickslow asked. 'Infirmary, infirmary.'

"Follow me." Hibiki led them out of the room and down a hallway towards the infirmary. Happy flew along above them eyeing Lucy worriedly. Once they were inside the infirmary Bickslow lay Lucy down on the nearest bed.

"Bickslow, I'm going to need your help." Hecate said as she appeared next to him, leaning over Lucy. Bickslow jumped back startled.

"Shit Hecate! Don't scare me like that!" Bickslow yelped.

"Sorry, and you, Hibiki was it?" Hecate looked to Hibiki who nodded. "I need you to get me an icepack." Hibiki nodded once more and raced off to get one.

"What's wrong with her?" Bickslow asked.

"Those idiots grabbed onto me when I was returning to Lucy's soul and they got sucked in too. We need to forcibly remove them. They could easily get out on their own, but if they do, there is a 50% chance that they will become attached to Lucy's soul like I was. So I need you to help me get them out, and we need to do it soon. Lucy's body is under a lot of strain from the extra souls that it's supporting."

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Okay, we will have to do this one at a time. We'll do Gray first." Hecate said as Hibiki came back in with the icepack. "Thanks Hibiki." Hecate then pulled out a small but sharp knife from a pocket in her jeans.

"Hey! Don't Cut her!" Hibiki yelled as Hecate neared Lucy with the knife.

"I don't want to, but Lucy needs a cut so that we can remove the extra souls from her."

"Extra souls?" Hibiki asked confused as he had missed Hecate's explanation.

"Yes, Natsu and Gray, being idiots grabbed onto me when I went to return to Lucy. Now, once I make this cut, I need you to press the ice pack against it." Hecate said, gesturing fir Hibiki to move up beside her. She grabbed Lucy's left hand and re-opened the cut Lucy had originally used whilst casting Heavens Seal. Hibiki then pressed the icepack against her bleeding finger.

"Now then Bickslow, I need you to posses Gray's soul." Hecate said as she gently opened one of Lucy's eyes.

* * *

Gray P.O.V.

Natsu and I have been arguing with Hecate about accompanying Lucy to Blue Pegasus for the past few hours. And honestly, it's gotten a little boring. The argument had degraded into contradiction, and I gave up and decided to get something to drink.

"Oi! Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"Oh, she left hours ago; they will be at Blue Pegasus by now." Hecate replied.

"What? Let's go Gray! We have to escort her!" Flame-brain yelled like the idiot that he is.

"Idiot, by the time you get to Blue Pegasus, Lucy will probably already be back here." Hecate pointed out. "Anyway, I'm going to head back to Lucy's soul, it's been fun boys, I'll see you next time!" Hecate then began to disappear, but Natsu, being the ash for brains idiot that he is, grabbed onto Hecate. "NO!" I heard Hecate yell, as I grabbed onto Natsu to try and pull him back from Hecate. All I managed to do was get myself sucked in too.

There was a weird feeling, like I was being transported somewhere, and I heard Natsu emptying his stomach. Hecate probably wouldn't be pleased about that. There was a smacking sound and I assumed Hecate had just hit Natsu.

"You idiot!" Hecate yelled as I opened my eyes to find myself in a neat room. Lacrima screens beeped out and there was a crashing sound. I could hear someone yelling out Lucy's name. "You idiots hurt Hime! Don't fucking move! It will hurt Hime! When we get you out of here I'm going to murder the pair of you!" Hecate yelled as she disappeared. Oh fuck, Lucy will get hurt? Shit!

"Natsu, don't move things around! Hecate's going to murder us!" I yelled at the idiot flame-brain who was looking through the cupboards. Natsu froze at the sound of my voice and sat petulantly on the floor. I followed suit, sinking gently to the floor.

There was quite a bit of yelling going on outside of wherever we were. I couldn't tell who it was though, it was too muffled. One of the Lacrima screens suddenly flared to life, and I could see Bickslow and Hecate leaning in to something. Bickslow had his visor off and before I could shut my eyes, his green ones had ensnared me.

I struggled for control, but I couldn't win. I was trapped behind a wall as I watched myself being controlled. There was an intense tugging sensation, and it felt like something cold was being pressed to my hand. I closed my eyes as the tugging sensation increased and I felt like I was being ripped out of something. My body hurtled forward and crashed into the floor.

Everything hurt. I felt myself being lifted onto something soft, probably a mattress, and something cold was pressed onto my left hand again. There was talking around me, but I couldn't hear properly, I couldn't open my eyes either.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Hecate was holding a lighter next to the cut on Lucy's hand. It was close enough to heat her skin, but not enough to actually burn her. Hibiki opened Lucy's other eye, allowing Bickslow to take possession of Natsu's soul. Bickslow visualised a rope around Natsu and tugged on it. He tugged harder and harder.

Natsu who was sitting in hecate's room, could feel the tugging sensation, and tried to fight against it, but ended up failing, as every time he tried to go against the tugging, his hand would heat up unbearably. He couldn't understand why the heat was too much for him, he was a dragon slayer after all. But he didn't realise he was feeling the heat through Lucy's body. Suddenly the tugging increased, as though there were now two people pulling.

Hecate and Bickslow yanked hard on the imaginary rope one last time, and Natsu was yanked forth from Lucy. He landed with a thud on the floor and writhed in pain. Bickslow scooped up the fire dragon slayer and then put him on another of the beds in the infirmary.

"What else do we need to do?" Bickslow asked Hecate. Hecate studied Lucy and the two boys for a moment.

"Bash up the two boys when they regain consciousness? Though I do suppose we should go easy on Gray, because he tried to stop Natsu from grabbing onto me," Hecate said, a smirk twisting her features. Her yellow and blue eyes glittered with thoughts on how to punish the boys.

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Bickslow slipped his visor back down and cracked his knuckles in anticipation as his dolls echoed his words. Happy flew down and landed next to Lucy. He had kept himself back away from everyone so that he didn't get in their way, but now that they were finished he decided to curl up next to Lucy. He would have curled up next to Natsu if it hadn't been Natsu's fault that Lucy got hurt.

A few hours later Natsu and Gray woke up and were shooed out of the infirmary. Hecate had wanted to bash them then and there, but Bickslow persuaded her to wait until Lucy had regained consciousness and then bash them once they were sure Lucy was okay. Hecate had begrudgingly agreed, and was glad that she got to stay by her Hime's side to tend to her if she needed anything.

A while later soft groan came from Lucy and her eyelids flickered open. She looked groggily around the room, and noticed that she must be in the Blue Pegasus infirmary. Something furry and warm was curled into her side, and when she looked down, she saw that it was Happy.

"Lucy! You're awake!" 'Lucy, Lucy.' Bickslow sighed in relief.

"You keep using my name; I'm starting to think I should get injured more often just to hear you say it." Lucy managed to croak out groggily.

"That's a dumb idea Cosplayer Queen." 'Queen, queen.' "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train," Lucy grumbled.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I should have been more careful when I returned to you. I just didn't think Natsu was that big of an idiot," Hecate muttered the last part.

"It's fine." Lucy mumbled. "I think I'll go back to sleep." And Lucy did just that. She had barely even finished her sentence before her eyelids flickered shut and she fell asleep.

"Come on, let's leave her to sleep. We've got boys to bash up." Hecate said, a smirk once again adorning her features. Bickslow grinned and cracked his knuckles as he wriggled his tongue.

"Come on Babies, let's go have some fun." 'Fun, fun." With that the two of them walked out of the infirmary to go and find Natsu and Gray.

* * *

**AN: *sigh* That took a lot longer than I thought it would, I kept getting distracted by Red Dwarf. Gosh that's such a good show!**

**Anyway I hope you like it. **

**Further updates for this story WILL be slow! I will try to update once a fortnight, but if I don't manage it, please be patient with me.**


	5. Lunch With The Grim Reaper

Blue Pegasus Normal P.O.V.

Lucy awoke in the infirmary feeling hideous. It was like she had been hit by several trains and then been burned and frozen afterwards. There was a heat-pack and an icepack on her left hand, which made her feel distinctly uncomfortable. She groaned as her eyelids struggled to open and then snapped shut again at the bright light.

"So you're awake huh?" An unfamiliar voice said. Lucy snapped her eyelids open to stare at the boy in front of her. He had emerald green eyes and dreadlocked silver hair that went a little ways past his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked groggily. The boy jumped back in surprise.

"Y-You can see and hear me!?" He exclaimed his voice rising. Lucy nodded in reply. The boy put down his scythe and began pacing around the infirmary. "This isn't good, you shouldn't be able to see me, you're not even dying. What the hell did I come here for if you're not dying?" He muttered to himself as he continued to pace. His black cloak swished as he walked.

"Um, sorry, but who are you?" Lucy asked again. The boy snapped his attention back to her and then grinned as he hoisted his scythe over his shoulder.

"I'm The Grim Reaper. But it seems like I wasted my trip here, you're not even dying anyway." He said. Lucy blinked at him taking note of the cloak and scythe. She was wondering if she was hallucination or dreaming or something.

"Oh…" Was all Lucy could say.

"Say, would you be interested in having lunch some time? I mean, not like a date, but just to hang out?" He asked. Lucy was gobsmacked.

"Uh, s-sure." Lucy said.

"Great, how about tomorrow? I'll pick you up from where ever you are and we can have a picnic."

"O-okay."

"Well, anyway, I must be off, I'll see you tomorrow Miss Heartfilia." The Grim Reaper said before disappearing in a cloud of golden sparkles. Lucy stared after him her brain still trying to comprehend what had happened.

"N-No way!" Lucy exclaimed after several minutes of silence.

"No way what?" Hecate asked as she walked into the infirmary. Lucy stared at Hecate for a moment trying to organise her chaotic thoughts.

"It was _him_! The fucking Grim Reaper!" Lucy yelled as she tried not to hyperventilate. Hecate took a moment for what Lucy had said to sink in and then freaked the hell out.

"He wasn't here was he?" Hecate said as leapt onto Lucy's bed and leaned over her.

"Yeah, I asked him who he was and he freaked out about me being able to see and hear him, he kept saying that I wasn't dying." Lucy said, not mentioning that they were going to have lunch on Wednesday.

"He said you weren't dying? Excellent!" Hecate exclaimed as she pulled Lucy into a hug. "Come on Hime, you should be okay to get out of bed now. Bickslow wants to head back to the guild, Master Bob has been creeping him the hell out." Lucy laughed at the thought of Master Bob cuddling Bickslow and cooing in his ear.

Lucy, Hecate, Bickslow and Happy left Blue Pegasus that afternoon, much to Bickslow's relief. They caught the train back to Magnolia and then headed for the guild. Lucy was glad to be back and smiled when she saw that Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector and Frosh were in the guild. Yukino and Lucy hugged each other and immediately launched into a discussion on constellations. The evening passed quickly with lots of brawling on Sting, Natsu and Gray's part.

* * *

~The next day~

Lucy P.O.V.

I woke up cuddled in my bed with Hecate again. She was using my boobs as a pillow and looked absolutely adorable with her hair in a messy bun. I carefully slid myself out from under her and put her head on my pillow, I then headed to the bathroom for a quicks shower. After my shower I started to make breakfast for the two of us. I was pretty excited about today, I mean, it wasn't every day that The Grim Reaper asked you out to lunch.

Hecate moaned and fell out of bed as I finished cooking pancakes. She wallowed on the floor for a while and then pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Hecate, breakfasts ready." I called to her. She fell face first onto the floor and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Just leave it in the fridge, I'm going back to sleep." Hecate moaned and then promptly went back to sleep. I shrugged and ate my helping of pancakes before placing hers in the fridge. Hopefully none of my team mates would eat them before she did.

A couple of hours later and Hecate still hadn't woken up. I had tried several times, but eventually gave up and wrote her a note that I was going to the guild and then sticky taped it to her forehead. I tugged at the hem or my blue tube top as I exited my apartment building, and then headed towards the guild. It didn't take me long to get there and I smiled as I opened the doors to greet my friends.

Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza waved me over as I entered the guild, and I happily walked over to them.

"Hey Luce/Lucy!" They greeted me.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Do you want to go on a mission today Luce? We found the perfect one!" Natsu shoved the piece of paper into my face. It was a simple mission to take out some bandits, but it payed well. I was about to tell Natsu that I would go when I remembered my plans for Lunch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm busy today, I'm going out to lunch with someone." I made sure not to say that I was going with The Grim Reaper, everyone would freak out if I did. Natsu gave me his best pout.

"But Luceeeeeeeeeeee," He whined and I cut him off before he could try to persuade me to ditch my lunch plans like he had for all my other dates. Not that this was a date, it would be too weird to date The Grim Reaper, even if he was a little cute.

"No Natsu, you're not changing my mind, and no, you guys aren't coming with me either." I stated firmly. Natsu still pouted at me but begrudgingly agreed that we would do a mission tomorrow instead.

"When are you going to head out for lunch?" Erza asked. I frowned slightly, as I didn't actually know what time.

"I dunno, soon I suppose, he said he was picking me up." I replied with a shrug.

"He?" Gray asked, and I thought I sensed some jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah." I didn't want to tell them who and I was saved from any further questions by The Grim Reaper appearing.

"Miss Heartfilia, are you ready?" He asked me, he wore his usual cloak and scythe and carried a basket in one hand.

"Of course, you know you can call me Lucy right? And er, what am I supposed to call you?" I asked, I mean, I couldn't just call him 'The Grim Reaper' all the time.

"If you say so Lucy, you can just call me Grim." He said with a smile.

"Alright, well, bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lucy," the replied with confusion on their faces. And I suddenly remembered that nobody else could see Grim and they probably thought that I was a loony. Grim held out his arm to me and I took it, linking my arm through his. We then disappeared in a burst of golden light, leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy opened her eyes to find that she and Grim were standing in a small glade in the forest. There was a stream burbling a few metres away from them at the tree line. Wild flowers bloomed in pastel colours, their petals swaying gently in the light breeze.

"Uwah! This place is so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed. Grim smiled; pleased that Lucy liked the place he had chosen.

"I'm glad you like it. But I think you'll like it even more if you look up." He said, and Lucy did just that. She tilted her head up to look at the sky and gasped. Although it was day time, the sky was dark and the constellations could be seen clearly even though the sun was shining down upon them.

"Whoa! I've never seen these constellations before!" Lucy was awed.

"Yeah, when you're on Earth-land the sun blocks them out, but were currently in a different world that shares the same space with Earth-land. This is the realm of the dead, where those who have died on Earth-land come. It is exactly the same as Earth-land, so as to be a comfort to those who have passed on. I can't tell you what happens after you arrive here, that you will have to find out when your time comes." Grim said and Lucy was content with his answer. Whist Grim hand been talking he had set up their picnic, but Lucy hadn't noticed as she had been too engrossed in the stars.

"Come Lucy, sit, eat and relax." Grim patted the blanket gesturing for Lucy to sit down. Lucy sat down happily, her eyes taking in all the food that was spread before her. There was ham, chicken, fish, a multitude of salads, fresh fruit in abundance, and much, much more. Whilst Lucy's eyes had been surveying the food, Grim had taken off his heavy black cloak and dumped it beside him with his scythe. Under his cloak he had worn a pair of jeans and a black button up shot sleeved shirt.

After they had eaten their fill, Grim flopped backwards and tucked his hands under his head. His green eyes searched out the familiar constellations of the day. Lucy leant back too and placed her arms over her tummy.

"It's so nice to just relax, you know? And just get away from the whole 'Grim Reaper' thing for a while," Grim said.

"Yeah, it is nice to relax," Lucy agreed. After a while she turned her head sideways to look at Grim instead of the stars. "Is it lonely?" Grim turned his head to the side to look at her too.

"More than you can imagine. I'm always travelling through the world, I don't have any family, they've been dead for centuries. This work is all I have. You know, I didn't even want to do this; I wanted to just die, and then do what everyone else did when they died, but the Gods and Goddesses chose me to do this work. Before I became The Grim Reaper, all the Gods and Goddesses took shifts in managing the dead. But they got tired of it, and chose me to be The Grim Reaper," Grim sighed and ruffled his dreadlocks lightly then looked back up at the stars. "See those five stars up there?" Grim said, changing the subject and pointing into the sky at five stars strung out in a crooked line.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked as she followed his hand to where he was pointing.

"They're called Spero, the constellation of hope," Grim said. He then proceeded to tell Lucy about the different constellations that were currently visible.

* * *

~Meanwhile at Fairy Tail~

Hecate P.O.V.

I strolled into the guild after finishing my pancakes. Hime cooks the best pancakes, ahh, I could eat her cooking all day. I sighed happily as I looked around to find everyone freaking out.

"What's wrong?" I asked Hime's friends.

"Lucy disappeared in a flash of gold light!" Natsu wailed. I frowned at the boy and then suddenly remembered about Lucy's lunch plans.

"Oh chill will you? Hime's not in any danger, she's just gone out to lunch with The Grim Reaper." Unfortunately my statement had the opposite effect and everyone freaked out more, wailing about how Lucy was dying. "Jeez! Hime is only going out for lunch; she'll be back in a couple of hours. I don't know why you're freaking out, The Grim Reapers a lovely guy, he won't hurt Hime."

"T-the Grim Reapers a lovely guy? How can you say that!?" Gray yelled at me. I gave him a level look.

"We wouldn't have appointed him to be The Grim Reaper if he wasn't a good person. He is very caring, and exactly the right guy for the job of looking after the souls of the departed." I was very _fond_ of the Grim Reaper and didn't like it when people bad mouthed him. I missed him actually. How stupid of me. Of course I just had to go and fall in love with a human all those years ago. Back when the gates to this world were more open and we could pass through to earth freely. _Stop that Hecate! There's no point getting all sentimental now._

A tear slid from my eye as the thought of Alex. His cheerful personality, his green eyes, his silver dreadlocked hair, everything about him was carved into my memory. It had been so long since I called him Alex, it was always 'The Grim Reaper' now, I always kept a professional distance and attitude.

"Hecate? Are you okay?" Erza asked me, her hand gently squeezed my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be so nostalgic." I said as I shook off her hand. "I'm going to see Hime, goodbye." I disappeared and then reappeared in my room in Hime's soul.

After the short detour into my room, I headed out into the realm of the dead. Lucy and The Grim Reaper jumped slightly as I appeared beside Hime.

"Jeez Hecate, don't scare me like that!" Hime pouted at me cutely. The Grim Reaper just stared at me.

"Hello Gr- uh Alex." _Stupid Hecate! Why did you change it to Alex? You should have just called him 'Grim Reaper' or 'Grim' like everybody else. _I kept mentally scolding myself.

"H-Hecate, it's nice to see you again." He replied. Hime was looking amusedly between us as we both blushed like school children.

"Alex?" Hime questioned.

"Yeah, that was my name before I became The Grim Reaper." Alex replied.

"Well, anyway, I should head back to the guild. Hecate, did you want to stay here with Alex a while longer?"

"O-oh uh, I'd l-like to, i-if you d-don't mind Alex?" I stuttered and cursed myself mentally for doing so. Alex smiled at me.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, I'll just drop Lucy back at the guild." Alex said. He and Hime stood up and linked their arms together.

"I'll see you at home Hecate!" Hime called to me.

"Bye Hime." I replied as they disappeared in a burst of golden light. A few minutes later Alex returned. He sat down next to me and looked shyly down at the ground.

"I missed you Alex." I murmured softly. His head jerked up and he looked into my eyes.

"You know, it's been centuries since you last called me that." My face felt hot and I quickly looked away from his mesmerising eyes. There was silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "I missed you too Hecate." I looked back at him. Even though centuries had passed, he still had that same look in his eyes. That look that told me exactly how deep his love was. And I knew that my eyes held that look too.

"Alex," I murmured as he pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Hecate," he murmured back.

We spent the rest of the day staring up at the stars, like we used to do so long ago.

* * *

**AN: Just a random chapter I thought up. **

**There will probably be a bit more Grim Reaper x Hecate stuff in later chapters. I don't know though... **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


End file.
